Pardon?
by crystalcloud
Summary: DracoFleur: I've hardly seen any of this pairing so I thought I would give it a try. It's during the 4th book. Will spoilt brat Draco get what he wants this time? Please R&R!


I wrote a challenge for a Fleur Delacour/ Draco Malfoy fic and thought I might write one myself. Give things a try. But I'm not following the guide lines of my own challenge, just letting myself lose.

I actually don't know any French…soo well yes I won't have any French in here even though it's a Fleur fic. It is before Bill, obviously. During the triwizard tournament.

Please review at the end and feel free to read any of my other fics!

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Beauxbatons, his mother had told him that many rich families sent their children there and it had a high reputation, but his father had always argued that Durmstrang was better suited for him.

Why they had finally decided to send him go Hogwarts was a mystery to him.

When he saw the massive carriages flying through the sky he was amazed, but tried not to show it. And then she had stepped out; the most perfect female specimen he had ever seen.

Immediately he knew she must be at least part veela, but that didn't really make a difference now did it? He admired her build, her hair, her… everything.

He had to have her, he was so used to getting what he wanted and now he wanted **her**.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

"Delacour." He purred as she rounded the corner.

It was a dark night and he was sneaking off to the dungeons when he saw her glittering form.

She looked contemptuously at him down her nose. "What is ze meaning of zis?" She snapped, trying to hide her surprise.

"Oh I think you know, my meaning is very clear." Draco continued moving closer to her.

He was surprised to find she did not try to move away. She looked at him, an odd expression crossing her face before turning away and walking swiftly down the corridor.

Draco stood, surprised by her abrupt leave. He had thought she was liking his attention but she had turned away. Why? He had no idea.

He then wondered why she was wondering the corridors so late at night.

He continued to think about her throughout the night and the next morning. She ate her breakfast carefully, he admired her class and sophistication. That was just what a pureblooded wizard such as himself needed; someone with style and posture.

As she exited the Great Hall, he cornered her again. "Delacour, we meet again."

She turned to gaze at him, her skin looking so pearly, he wanted to touch it.

"Why do you keep following me?" She sighed, slightly impatient.

"Why? I think you know." Draco continued, leaning against the wall casually.

"You're father 'as already spoken with me." She smiled slightly.

Draco frowned, he was confused. His father had spoken with Fleur? What for? "What did he say to you?"

"'e said it was most proper of you to be with anothzer pureblood." She gave him another smiled which made him feel all weak inside.

Quickly gathering his wits he turned to face her, a calm expression on his face. "Oh? He was fast to spot you then."

Fleur laughed a soft rolling laugh that echoed slightly off the walls. "But I am not a pureblood."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "You're not?"

"No!" She looked down at him again "A veela iz not a witch or wizard."

Draco had to agree, but certainly being so utterly beautiful, he would be allowed to have her. Wouldn't he?

"No, I suppose not."

"You're father, Meester Malfoy, 'as told me zat you are a pureblood and zat it must stay zat way." She continued, looking a little disappointed.

Draco was in awe, she was disappointed? Well he must have done something right along the way. "But my father isn't here is he?" He smirked.

Fleur shook her head, her golden tresses shimmering in the light. "Evidently zair 'as been a mistake." She said "it can never 'appen, Draco."

He shivered slightly as she said his name. It sounded so strange with a French accent; it sounded good.

Before he could say anything more she had disappeared. Draco felt very disappointed himself but was forced to hide it when Potter and his gang emerged from the Great Hall.

'I will have to speak to father about this pureblood business.' He thought before casting a customary glare at the golden trio and heading to his next class.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Hey I am really sorry this is so incredibly short! It was quite hard to write. I hope someone else out there can do a much better job than I did.

Please review and let me know what parts you liked.

Thanks a lot for reading! Merci! .


End file.
